There is a strong demand for reducing the size of current systems while using the least expensive manufacturing methods. The present invention therefore proposes a new interconnection system of a first substrate comprising at least one first transmission line with a second substrate comprising at least on second transmission line realized by simple mechanical contact without requiring any soldering or any other means of interconnection, once the assembly is carried out.
The present invention also relates to the integration at the level of the transition between the two transmission lines of a filtering function intended to remove the parasitic frequencies emitted or received without deteriorating performances in the useful frequency bandwidths and without affecting the physical dimensions of the transition. The present invention therefore makes it possible not only to transfer the energy of a first substrate to a second substrate but also to save on size and also overall cost of the system.
The present invention can notably be applied within the framework of the interconnection of a substrate comprising printed antennas with a second substrate on which other electronic functions are realized, as described, for example, in the French patent application no. 06 55246 in the name of the applicant.